The Soft Cream
by HarukaSendou
Summary: A boy from the mountains who yearns to make the best soft served ice cream, and a boy from the capital who yearns to eat the best. Will the two achieve their dreams at the end or will it all be in vain? As the journey starts destiny takes its course and play what is written, but what is written can be changed.


**Title: THE SOFT CREAM**

 **Summary: A boy from the mountains who yearns to make the best soft served ice cream, and a boy from the capital who yearns to eat the best. Will the two achieve their dreams at the end or will it all be in vain? As the journey starts destiny takes its course and play what is written, but what is written can be changed.**

 **Intro: Well this will be my first time writing a fan fiction for Tales of Zestiria and to top it off its supposed to be journey, self-discovery, comedy, and romance (I HOPE IT CAN REALLY BE LIKE THAT) So please do tell me if there is already a story that is same as this as I will gladly take it down. But if there is not, I am glad and hope you will enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Zestiria and other material which came from the said Game and/or Anime it is owned by its original creators. The making of this story and this story plot is made for the fans and the writer XD. Although the plot and some changes from the original story are from me.**

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected encounter**

" _You make the best sweets!"_

" _Your sweets are always delicious!"_

" _Thank you for making us sweets!"_

Words drifted from inside his head, words that he would normally hear, but although it is true that he is happy that his sweets are praised highly by the people in the village, there was one thing that he cannot make and it pains him, although yes it's true he is not that of an expert but still...

" _It's good."_

" _Not bad."_

" _Thanks."_

"Off all the sweets why a soft cream" he muffled through his breath, slumped at his table the boy had white fair complexion that is almost transparent, eyes like gems colored of violet that glimmered from the lights of the shining sun, hair almost silver swaying from the wind but there is something unique on the tip of his hair, a hint of light blue colored lightly at its tips.

"There are other sweets I haven't learned yet so I guess its fine, I am still learning so I guess this is a trial." The boy tried to make himself feel better but the thought was hastily tossed away clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"I won't let this get me down, I will surely make the best soft served ice cream!" The boy exclaimed declaring his utmost desire.

"Mikleo!" A voice called from behind making the boy, Mikleo, turn hastily in response to the furious voice that called him.

"Y-yes, Gramps?!" seeing the frustrated old man he called Gramps, his real name is Zenrus but the villagers in this mountain calls him Gramps, he is the elder of the village, he has white hair and somewhat surprisingly short, he wears a tall sandals that can make up for his lack of height with a pipe that he always carry with him, thoughts swirled inside of his head but nothing formed as the reason is because he was petrified at what his punishment will be if he did something wrong but his thoughts were stopped as he was answered.

"Go finish all your tasks before dazing around!" Zenrus scolded Mikleo who was lost in thought before but was now anxious at what will become of him if he so refuse or didn't finish what has to be done or told.

"I will!" He answered hastily before leaving the table where he was before and headed elsewhere before bowing and apologizing for finishing the work that was given to him late.

 **~Afternoon~**

Afternoon came around and Mikleo's chores were all but done, deciding to take a break before making dessert for dinner he headed to their home and laid his head onto the table he was before.

A little while later a knock was heard through the other side of the door to their home where someone called out to him. He rose from his seat thinking that maybe it was time for him to prepare the desserts, he replied to the other side saying that he is on his way, while slowly opening the door two people had called him but it wasn't the one he was expecting.

"Gramps, Uncle?" Surprised at his visitor he gapped in utter confusion as to why he was called by the two.

Zenrus and Michael, smirked that made him flinch thinking he is going to be doing chores that is something he would regret "Mikleo" Michael called the boys attention that made his stiffens perish. Michael is his mother's older brother he has a light brown hair almost touching shoulder, his bangs swept to the left, and his eyes are the same color as Mikleo.

"Tomorrow, you can go to the capital and gather supplies with the others." Zenrus explained to Mikleo the reason of their visit that made the latter's mouth and eyes wide open in surprise at the news that was relayed to him.

Thinking twice if he had heard wrong, Mikleo blinked twice his mouth gapped a little as if asking if what he heard was true. Michael chuckled a little "Yes, it's true" After hearing his confirmation Mikleo's eyes beamed with delight excited about tomorrow.

"You will need to wake up early in the morning as it will take some time to go to the capital even by horse." Michael explained the other details to Mikleo of their journey tomorrow.

"So you better prepare, eat, and then sleep early" Zenrus added, after that the two left then Mikleo followed after.

 **~Back at his home~**

Mikleo was back at his table clearly anxious and excited about tomorrow which Muse easily noticed and understood, Muse is Mikleo's mother same as his older brother her hair color is light brown that is braided to her back, her bangs though are swept to the right, like Mikleo and his brother her eye color is the same.

"Don't tell me you want to back out?" Muse joked trying to lighten up Mikleo's mood.

Mikleo rose his head up "N-no, it's not that." Mikleo stuttered while lowering his head down again that made Muse sigh, smiling warmly at Mikleo who keeps his head hanging down came closer and placed a hand on top of his head slowly caressing it.

"You are scared, yet excited to see the outside world, yes?" Muse started with a question about the reason he tenses up. Mikleo answered her question by slowly moving his head up and down once.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, maybe you can get information on how to create new sweets and better your skills" Her words got through to Mikleo who is now looking at her directly with resolve seeing this, Muse told Mikleo that it's better for him to be sleeping right now since he has already finished preparing for tomorrow.

 **~Next very early morning~**

Mikleo woke up earlier as he expected although with the help of Muse, after small preparations, the group that are headed to the capital are now gathering at the big arc near the entrance/exit of their village that will be taking their leave and prepares themselves for a journey that will last for days.

The journey was long since their journey from the mountains to the capitals will take them almost a day with horses, since it will take much more of their time if they visited on foot so it was very convenient and since they know their way to the forest already they have no problem navigating through it.

Time passed and finally they were able to come to the capital, Ladylake although it was almost afternoon so they first headed to an inn to secure a spot for them to sleep to get ready for the next day.

"Mikleo" Michael called.

Mikleo turned to face his uncle whose eyes were looking left and right, Michael told that he can freely go around since tomorrow they will be meeting up with the said merchants that will be selling items that they will need. Michael noticed the nervousness that can be seen through Mikleo but it soon faded when Michael gave Mikleo a pat on the head while smiling "Go on ahead and explore, you might not now but maybe there are underground ruins here." Michael winked with a smile on his face encouraging Mikleo giving him a reason.

Mikleo became much more excited to explore the whole place and hastily ran out of the inn but before he was about to go out from the door "Hey don't forget dinner!" Michael shouted while Mikleo tuned his head and nodded before fully leaving, leaving Michael and the others with him smile with a sigh seeing him leave with pure energy.

As Mikleo starts to wonder around he noticed a seemingly odd and big door as his hands were about to touch the said door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Mikleo heard a voice that stopped him from his movements and hastily turned around to see the person who halted his actions.

A boy bigger than his stature smiles at him, the latter has brown colored hair, his bangs slightly shifted to his right and a noticeable hair that is standing atop his head, his eyes green as an emerald looking straight at him with pureness, but what he notices the most are his yellow feather earrings and a sword hanging on his right side.

Mikleo looked away at those pure green eyes and shifted his gaze to the odd door that is now behind him "You seem quite interested" the boy said looking the same door he is looking.

"Is this place restricted?" Mikleo asked asking the reason as to why he was stopped.

"This place is an aqueduct" Mikleo's expression saddened from the answer of the boy, the boy's smile fades as he saw the sad expression that formed his face as he is curious as of the reason why.

"Why do you want to go inside?" the boy asked out of curiosity about Mikleo's sad expression.

"I was curious…" he paused and then slowly started to move away from the door and continued what he wanted to say while walking away "And since you said it was only an aqueduct there is no use to go inside and explore inside it"

The boy looked at the slowly leaving Mikleo before holding something from his pocket as if making sure that something he was looking for is indeed there, after making sure he ran towards Mikleo taking his arms in the process to stop him once again.

Surprised Mikleo turned his head to face the boy "If you are that curious do you want me to accompany you inside" the boy offered

"But you just said that…" Mikleo was cut off from his words.

"I did but you might never know what lies beyond" The boy smiled with enthusiasm that drew Mikleo towards the boy making him smile thinking that he might be able to explore new places especially ruins.

Mikleo nodded to his offer as the boy didn't let go off his hand that made Mikleo flush a little as they went back to the said door. The boy finally let's go off his hands and opened the door and signaled him to go in.

 **~Inside the Aqueduct~**

"It really is an aqueduct but still…" Mikleo's eyes shimmered from the sight he was seeing, yes it was an aqueduct but still "This place is really big and it gives off a different vibe around it."

Hearing those words from Mikleo the boy's smile was gone but then hastily turned to a bigger smile than before "It is right?!"

Surprised, Mikleo was taken a back a little from the sudden outburst of the boy. The boy smiled at Mikleo as if saying there are more and then turned around and continued to head off while Mikleo followed until another door hinders then from continuing forward that formed a frown to Mikleo's face but he was determined to see what is inside, noticing this the boy took note that they must have something in common as Mikleo started to study the whole door looking for anything significant that can get them inside.

"This door, is not a door, it's a seal…" The boy smiled at Mikleo's deduction it seems he knows what he is doing, the boy slowly reached for his back pocket and then pulled out a knife that made Mikleo jumped back a little.

The boy panicked "N-no! No! NO! It's not what you think" Mikleo's eyes turned dark as if he felt he was tricked thinking that he was going to do something like kill him and take his belongings but then looking at his panicked expression Mikleo doesn't understand but it seems he find it funny and chuckled at the scene he was looking at and was surprised himself at what happened.

The boy stopped panicking after seeing Mikleo's smile, his eyes focused on him unbeknownst to him he was already smiling warmly with a slightly pink hue on his face.

Mikleo stopped his outburst and asked what the use of the knife is really, making the boy flinch a little and return to his senses after that the boy smiled holding the knife and inserting it in the middle of the seal, opening it slowly to be able to enter.

When they entered Mikleo noticed that it was still a continuation of the aqueduct but the following was unexpected as it was a dead end, as the end was a slide and no stairs to be able to go up and down freely that made Mikleo frown, but little does he know that the boy planned to continue onwards by sliding down and taking him with him.

Although slightly becoming wet from the water they successfully continued onwards to another seal, Mikleo gulped wishing that it will be a ruin this time, the boy opens a door that made Mikleo's eyes shine and his jaw dropped at the scenery, it was a ruin and further ahead is a big sword standing high and mighty inside the aqueduct that is really a ruin.

"I knew there was something here!" Mikleo cheered as he hurried to the sword while the boy followed "I think this is still from the Era of Asgard!" Mikleo deducted.

The boy smiled bright "Yes you are right! You sure know your thing." The boy exclaimed

Mikleo smiled as if saying I was right in front of him but then their small talks about the ruins was halted by the boy's stomach.

Mikleo gasp "Oh no, what time is it?!"

"I think it's probably almost evening." The boy answered.

"We need to head back fast!" Mikleo pleaded to the boy to which he gestured to follow him to a different route outside of the ruin.

As they headed to another seal Mikleo noticed something odd "That fire…"

"Oh that fire has been burning there for years, fascinating isn't it?" Mikleo is indeed fascinated by how the flames are still burning up, as to why it has not extinguished yet.

 **~Outside the Aqueduct~**

The two ran hastily outside only to see that the sun is already setting. Mikleo frowned as if he saw the sun, seeing this the boy saddened as he thought their exploration was going to bring a smile to his face, but it seems something went wrong.

"I'm sorry…" The boy said

"What do you mean?" Mikleo asked curious of the reason why he apologized.

"Well, I thought you were going to smile after this ruin exploration since you seem to love exploring it and seeking one like me, but it seems I went on ahead and it became a trouble for you." The boy said.

"Huh?" Mikleo chucked that surprised the boy "What are you talking about?" Mikleo genuinely smiled a smile so true from the heart, real, and warm that made the boy flush "I enjoyed the exploration and I am happy to have met someone who have the same interest as me as I think this is kind of a weird hobby…" he flushed too "But I don't care as I love it, Thank you for giving me this chance and sorry for making you apologize for my own mistake."

The boy smiled back the same as the smile he gave but Mikleo saw the pureness and innocence beneath that smile "Thank you for giving your time too, I hope we can be able to do this again"

Mikleo nodded "Yes I sure do hope we can be able to explore a ruin" after that a thought popped out of Mikleo when he thought of how to repay the boy for the experience as thanks "I know I can make a sweet as thanks for you!"

"Sweets!" Mikleo was surprised by his own thought because to him it's as if this boy now looks like a person with dog ears and tail coming out while the tail wags.

Then he remembered something very important and significant "Oh yeah, I can't believe we haven't introduced ourselves yet" Mikleo held out his hands "My name is Mikleo"

The boy looked at Mikleo's hands and took it chuckling a little "My name is Sorey."

 **Outro: Sooo… I am sorry for my lack of vocabulary, grammar, description, please go easy on me I am not good at it, but I am trying my best :D. There will be some mistakes so I would be glad if it's pointed out, I will try my best to fix it.**

 **And that's about it! Thank you for reading Hope you like/love it :)! I will be in your care from now on!**


End file.
